Holidays With the Weasley Kids
by Mrs Charlie Weasley-thats me
Summary: This is just a little oneshot about when the Weasley kids were little and they woke up during the night on Christmas Eve. I'm thinking about doing a oneshot here for each holiday. But we'll see what you guys all think. R&R Please


**Hey everyone!**

**I had this idea for Christmas the other day, and I just HAD to write it. It's my Christmas Gift to all of you! **

**This is a short little, Christmas, one-shot about the Weasley children when they were younger.**

**I've done the math… Since it is December, Charlie would be just past his birthday… so **

**Ginny is 6 years old.**

**Ron is 7 years old.**

**The Twins are 9 years old.**

**Percy is 11 years old.**

**Charlie just turned 15 years old. **

**Bill is 17 years old.**

**(Yes… Charlie is technically four years older than Percy because he would have started Hogwarts a year later (3 years before Percy) because his birthday was after the start of term, before the new year – like how Hermione's birthday is in September… and she's therefore older than Ron and Harry…. So in order for Charlie to finish school before Harry, Ron, and Hermione started… he would have to be four years older than Percy….but only three school years. :P) ANYWAYS! **

**And for all of you who are reading Dragons and Hearts right now, I should have an update up around the 27****th****. :D I have a little bit to finish, but I worked yesterday, and then that night I had Christmas eve dinner at my grandparents, and most of Christmas day I was there too… so it'll be up around the 27****th**

**Well, Have a Happy Holiday! **

**---------------------------------------------------**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters you recognize. I WISH I did… but I don't.**

**----------------------------------------------------**

"Hurry up!"

"Shh! Ginny don't talk so loud!"

"Then don't walk so slow Ron!"

"I'm not walking slow. I'm trying to be **quiet**! Which is a lot more than you are doing." Ron whispered at his sister as she dragged him down the upstairs hallway.

"_Hurry up_! He's gonna leave."

"You don't even know if it's him."

"It's him. I know it's him. I heard the bells."

"Gee Ginny. You're not supposed to be sneaking out to see guys yet. You're only six. At least wait until you start Hogwarts."

Both Ron and Ginny jumped as Fred popped his head out of the door on their left.

"Don't do that!" Ron hissed at his brother. Fred only smirked as his twin appeared at his side.

"Now what could you two be doing up at this time of night… and on Christmas Eve too?"

"Don't you know Santa only comes when you're asleep?" George added, smirking at the look that crossed Ron's face.

"See Ginny! I told you to go back to bed. Now Santa won't come!"

"But he's already **here**!"

"Say what now?" George turned to his sister.

"I **heard** him. He's downstairs right now!"

Fred and George exchanged a quick look. "How do you know?" They asked together.

Ginny rolled her eyes. "How many times do I hafta tell yoo guys! I _**heard**_ him. The bells."

"Really? I didn't here anything… did you hear anything George?"

"Nope, can't say I did. But if Ginny heard it…"

"He must be here."

"If **Ron** had been the one who heard it…."

"I'd have my doubts…"

"Me too…"

"But Ginny…"

"Hmm…. Maybe we should go check it out with them Fred…?"

"Yea… make sure Santa remembered our… _ahem_… gift list."

"Do you think he brought us the…you know…"

"I don't know George…"

"Bring you the what? What did you ask for?"

"_**Nothing.**_" They chimed together.

"Don't you worry about it IckleRony." George added, stepping back as Ron swung at him with his hand.

"Would you _**ALL **_please go back to bed. I'm trying to sleep!"

All four Weasleys jerked, and Ginny squealed slightly as Percy stormed down the hall. She slapped a hand over her mouth and glanced at the stairs quickly.

"Pu-ssy! Don't scare us like that! Santa will hear!"

"Yea _Pussy…_" Fred sniggered.

"Don't scare the children." George finished.

"You two jumped too!" Ron wailed at the twins. "And I wasn't scared."

"Were too."

"Were not!"

"Was." Percy corrected. The twins and Ron ignored him.

"Were too!"

"Were not!"

"Was_. Was_ not."

"You were too!"

"I wasn't!"

"You Wer-"

"_**Shut up!**_" Ginny hissed. "Santa will hear us!"

"Santa? What are you talking about now Ginevra."

Ginny made a face at Percy. "Don't caw me that. And I hea-wd Santa downstairs. He's here. He's here wight now Pu-ssy!" She looked up at her brother with sparkling eyes.

Percy shook his head slightly. "Santa's not here Ginny. Santa doesn't even ex-"

"Percival!" Bill growled as him and Charlie came down the hall. Everyone jumped again at the unexpected Weasley voice. The two stopped beside their siblings and Charlie, who looked half asleep still, leaned against the wall for support. Bill on the other hand glared slightly at Percy.

Ginny seamed to forget that she had been talking to Percy and instead turned to her two oldest brothers. "Bill! Chaw-lie! Guess what! Santa's downstairs! I heard him!"

"Ginny…" Percy said again. "I told you… Santa's not here. He doesn't-"

"Have time. To stop here... and stay." Bill covered quickly. Smacking Percy in the back of the head. "Right Charlie?"

"Hm? Oh yea. Right." The second eldest Weasley yawned and looked at his sister. "What were you saying again Gin?"

"I heard Santa. He's downstairs. Ron and I are sneaking down to see…"

"We're being sleuths." Ron added, raising his chin in the air slightly and shoving his chest forward..

Charlie laughed. "Well you weren't doing very good lil bro. We could hear you guys from upstairs."

"Oh nooooooo." Ginny whined. "What if Santa heard us? Oh no oh no oh no!" She hurried past her brothers to the stairs.

"Ginny come back here. Wait for me." Ron hissed as he hurried after her, Fred and George on his heels. Bill and Percy started to follow and Charlie groaned as he pushed off the wall bringing up the rear slowly.

As Ginny and Ron reached the top of the stairs they stopped. "Ron… did you hear that?"

Ron nodded his head quickly. "Uh-huh."

Ginny wheeled around to face her brothers. "It's Santa's bells! He's still here!"

Percy had had enough. "Santa doesn't exist Ginny!" He hissed, leaping out of Bill's reach as he and Charlie wheeled around to face him. "There's no…such thing… as _**Santa**_!" Ginny turned slowly to face Percy, tears swelling up in her eyes.

Her lip trembled slightly as she looked between her brothers, finally landing on Percy. "Santa… what do you mean Santa doesn't…? But….?"

She stopped and looked at Ron who was looking with wide eyes at Percy. "Santa's not real?" He asked.

"No." Percy said. This time Charlie swung out and punched him in the arm. "_Ow!_"

Ginny bit her trembling lip, then scrunched up her face. "Liar! You lie Pu-ssy! Santa _**is**_ real! He's real and he's downstairs right now! I'll prove it!" With that she turned on her heel and ran down the steps quietly.

"Yea Percy. I heard the bells too… just now." Ron followed quickly after Ginny mumbling to himself. "He has to be real… he just _has to_!"

Fred and George looked at each other then at their brother. "I hope Santa leaves you coal Percy!" They chimed together, before making their way downstairs.

"You mean you two still believe in Santa too?" Percy called after them.

"Yes." They said before rounding the corner leading to the landing.

"Nice one Perc."

"What? You two _surely_ know there's no such thing as Santa! It's theoretically impossible!"

"Shut up Percy."

"Bill! You're 17 years old!"

"I know how old I am. But Ginny's only 6… and Ron's 7. They need something like Santa to believe in. And the twins aren't that old yet either. Even if they were… you know what they're like."

"Yea." Charlie added. "Knowing them, they'll still believe in Santa when they're 20."

"But that's _**ridiculous**_!" Percy said, throwing his hands in the air.

"They're kids Percy!"

All three boys froze suddenly when they heard a jingling noise.

"What was that?" Charlie asked.

"It sounds like it's coming from downstairs." Bill said, frowning at the stairwell.

"We should go get mom and dad." Percy said. "It could be an intruder."

"Ginny… Ron… the twins." Bill quickly sped down the stairs after his siblings.

"Bill." Percy hissed.

"Come on." Charlie grabbed his brother and pulled him down the stairs by the back of his pajama top..

"Charlie!"

"What?"

"What if it's an intruder? They could be dangerous. We should get mom and dad."

"Bill and I could take on someone Perc. Relax. _Oof!_" They rounded the corner and walked right into Bill. Who was standing behind the four youngest ones, all of whom were leaning against the railings and staring into the living room.

"What's goin-"

Bill raised a hand in answer to his brother's question and pointed to where his siblings were staring.

Charlie rubbed at his eyes. "Is that…?"

"It can't be…" Percy said. Taking off his glasses, cleaning them, placing them back on his nose, and than repeating the same process.

The seven Weasleys looked on with wide eyes at the large, bearded man standing beside their tree. He had a large, rounded stomach, and a long white beard. He was dressed in all red… from the tip of his red hat, to the bottom of his pants. His boots were a rich black colour, and along with his hat and coat, they were rimmed with white cotton. They couldn't see his face exactly, but when he turned slightly his cheeks were emitting a light glow.

"It's Santa! It's Santa!" Ginny shrieked in a whisper. "See Pu-ssy! I tollllllld you! He's real! And he's here!" She giggled at the stunned look on the faces of her three oldest brothers before turning back to watch as Santa placed a few boxes under their tree.

"But… but… but… it's _impossible_! He _can't_ be real! I mean… how can one man, go around the world in one night!?"

Ron looked up at Percy, then turned to Charlie. "How _**could**_ he?"

"Huh? Um… he… um… a Time turner…yea… a um…. Time Turner?"

"What's that?"

"It let's you go back in time. As long as you don't see yourself, and get back to the same spot you started from on time, you can do multiple things at once."

"Really?"

"Cooooool." The twins chimed.

Percy's eyes grew even larger. "A time turner! I never even thought of that! How could I not think of that!? That's brilliant…. It could work couldn't it? I mean… an hour per block… no wonder he looks so old…"

"Pu-ssy shut up! He'll hear us!"

"Can you see the cookies I made with mom? Did he eat them? Did he Ginny?"

"I dunno… ooh yea Ronny… the cookies are gone!"

"Good… I hope he liked them!"

"Oh so now you're trying to poison Santa Ron!"

Ron turned around quickly and stuck his tongue out at Fred. "They were good cookies."

"Only 'cause Mum was there."

"Oooh… we should go get Mummy and Daddy… I bet they'd like to see Santa too…"

"They're sleeping Ginny… don't wake them up."

"Shh! What was that!?" Everyone turned to Percy who was staring at the kitchen door. "Did you guys hear that?"

"No…" Ginny backed up slightly into Bill, but when she looked back at Santa she smiled again.

"From the kitchen… I heard something…."

"Maybe it's the reindeer!" George said enthusiastically. "Lets go look…"

"No. I draw the line at reindeer. Flying deer are _definitely _not possible!"

"Everything is possible…"

"Especially when a Weasley is involved."

"Would you two shut up." Bill said looking at the twins. "What _was_ that?"

"Let's go look." Charlie said as he started to descend the remaining stairs. Before he had taken two steps however, the kitchen door swung open and out walked…

"Mum?"

"Ron shh!"

"But…"

"Shh!"

Molly made her way past the dining room table and over to the tree, two mugs of what seemed to be Hot Chocolate in her hands. She approached Santa, and without a blink, handed him a mug.

"Why thank you my dear." He spoke in a deep voice, and Ginny's eyes lit up.

"Oh any time _Santa_" Molly said giggling slightly.

"No way!" Fred and George said, their mouths dropping open even more.

"_**Mum knows Santa**_!?"

"Fred, George, Ginny… shut up!" Bill was squinting at the site in front of him… it couldn't be. He looked at Charlie who shrugged and shook his head slightly, an equally shocked look on his face.

"It can't be… can it?" He whispered so only Bill could hear. "I mean… there really is…no such thing…"

Bill looked back at the tree. "I dunno Char. I mean…. I didn't think… but he… wait a minute…" He squinted his eyes again, and then a small smile formed on his lips.

"So…" Santa said. "I've been told you've been very good this year."

"Well I try." Molly said giggling again. "Who told you?"

"I do believe Ginny mentioned it in a letter. Not to forget you because you've been '_really good and do lots of things for everyone.'_"

Ginny squealed quietly. "I did! I _**did**_! I wrote that! Remember Charlie!? When you helped me write my letter…I said to write that!"

Charlie chuckled softly and nodded. "You did indeed say to write that Gin." He winked at Bill and the two shared a secret smile.

"Oh really now? What else did she write?"

"Well… she said she wanted a unicorn…"

"Oh really? Is that what's in the bag?"

"No. But Santa went all out this year. Look at this." He opened the bag and Molly took a look inside.

"I don't wanna see yet… I don't wanna see yet!" She squealed as she dove her head into Bill's side.

"I wanna see… I wanna see!"

"Ron." Bill turned the head of his little so that he couldn't see the gift.

"Oh my…" Molly's stunned voice could be heard.

"What is it?" Ginny mumbled into Bill, peeking slightly.

"I dunno, he hasn't taken it out of the bag."

"Is that a… but… those are really expensive… are you sure we can af-"

"Everything will be alright. I think she's been really good this year. She hardly did anything the twins said…"

"_Hey!_"

"Shh!"

"We don't make her do… _too_ bad of things."

"Shh!"

"I know, she's been an angel… but…"

"Don't worry about it. I wanted to get it."

"Oh I don't know. I mean, now that Percy is in school… and he's growing so fast. I don't think Bill's old uniform will fit him much longer…"

"We'll be fine dear. I'll make sure of it."

"Oh but…" She let out a heavy sigh and shook her head slightly smiling. "Sometimes you can be so difficult."

"You haven't seen difficult me yet."

"Mum should be careful what she says… "

"She shouldn't make fun of Santa…"

"He might not…"

"Leave her…"

"Any presents."

"Do you two have to do that every time you talk?" Charlie growled at his identical brothers.

"Do what?" They asked in unison.

"_That_! Talk at the same time… or finish each other's sentences."

"No…"

"But it's…

"Fun!"

Charlie sweat-dropped and growled slightly.

"I can't believe it's really him!" Percy said quietly, causing the other's to jump slightly. They had all seemed to forget he was there. "It's really Santa… he is real…"

"I _told you_ he was real! But do yoo listen to me Pu-ssy,,, nooooooo"

"Well it's just… I mean… I didn't think it was possible… I mean…. According to some of the books I've read…"

"You can't believe everything you read about Percy…" Charlie said rolling his eyes and turning back to face his mum.

"Yea. And you can't think that just because you didn't see something, that it's not real. You know this is a once in a lifetime chance right?" Bill asked. "For us to all see Santa. I mean… he's a _very_ busy man."

"How does he know mum?" Ron asked looking up at his oldest brother with saucer eyes.

Bill tried to hide his smile. "Didn't mum ever tell you? Her and Santa go long back."

"Yea." Charlie added smiling at Bill. "You could even say she's known him as long as she's known dad."

"Really?" All five, younger Weasleys asked in shock.

"Really, really."

"Wooooowww." Ginny sighed.

"No wonder mum wants us to be good all the time…"

"Yea… she doesn't want…"

"Me and George…"

"To embarrass her…"

"Or give her…"

"A bad name…"

"With Santa."

"Stop _doing_ that! It's creepy!"

"No."

Bill started laughing as the twins ducked as Charlie tried to cuff them on the back of the head. "Alright, alright enough. I think it's time we all went back to bed. We best let Santa finish up here alone, so that we don't see our gifts."

Ginny gasped and stood up quickly. Ron on the other hand waved a hand at Bill. "I don't mind. I'm quite comfy here."

"Up bro."

"But."

"Up." Bill pulled him up by the scruff of his pajamas.

"Oh alright." He sighed, turning from his mum and Santa. All seven of them turned back around though as Molly's voice drifted back to them.

"So is there anything in there for me?"

"Oh I think there might be."

"Oooh I wanna see what Santa gives mummy."

"Ginny…"

"Ah. Here it is…" Santa said, straightening up slightly and pulling his head out of his bag. He handed a small wrapped box to the glowing woman in front of him.

"Can I open it now?"

"By all means."

She smiled as she gently ripped the tape off the side of the box and slipped the box out. She opened it slowly and her mouth opened in an 'oh' shape. "It's beautiful. Wherever did you get it? It must have cos-"

"Now, now. It's my little secret where I got it. And don't even bother bringing up costs."

"But-"

"Molly…"

"Oh alright. But we'll talk about this later."

"I'm sure we will. Let m put it on you."

"Alright."

Ginny gasped slightly as Santa pulled a gold chain out of the box. It had a small, gold pendent on the end shaped like a heart. It the kids squinted hard enough, they could just make out a bit of writing on it.

"What's it say?" Ron asked looking up at his older brothers..

"I think it says 'Fairies.' Right?" Fred asked, squinting his eyes even more. "No. 'Fiery,' it says 'Fiery'."

"It says 'Family' stupid." Percy said as he adjusted his glasses while squinted. "Definitely says 'Family'."

"Oh."

"It's so pretty." Ginny cooed. Molly seemed to have the same thought as her daughter at that time.

"It's so gorgeous. You really didn't need to get me this."

"But I wanted to. There… nice and secure. I haven't gotten you anything rally nice in the last couple years."

"Oh but I don't care about that. You know it's the thought behind it that counts."

"I know Molly dear… but I really wanted to get you this."

Molly smiled again as tears came to her eyes. "Oh thank-you dear. Thank-you." She pulled him into a hug.

"Ok!" Bill said quickly. "Everyone upstairs… now."

"Why…?"

As soon as the words left Ron's mouth, it dropped open. Molly had pulled Santa's lips to her own and placed a small kiss there. When they broke apart, she rested her head on his chest.

"Mummy just kissed Santa!" Ginny exclaimed, her eyes huge and her mouth wide.

Fred and George were each wearing expressions similar to their sister's, but they couldn't seem to form words.

"Well." Percy said quickly, turning on his heel, eyes wide. "Time for bed I think. Yep, definitely time for bed. Spying on Santa is one thing. But spying on mum kissing Santa. Nope. Time for bed." He rushed up the stairs and Ginny and Ron followed. The twins still couldn't seem to form any words, so they rubbed their eyes once, looked at Bill and Charlie, back at their mum, and then rushed up the stairs as fast as they could go.

Bill and Charlie's smiles grew and they hurried to the room they shared. Once they were inside, they closed the door quickly and started laughing.

"So." Charlie said after a few minutes. "Do you think we should tell mum and dad that we were all up and out of bed when we were supposed to be sleeping at two o'clock in the morning? Or do you think we should tell Dad that mum was kissing 'Santa'." He made air quotes and the two brothers started laughing again.

"I think Dad already knows about Santa and mum's relationship. But maybe we should tell them in the morning. After all, I'm 17, I don't _have_ to be in bed."

"Uh-huh." Charlie rolled his eyes as he flopped onto his bed. They were both quiet for about five minutes, when Charlie all of a sudden started laughing again.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing… I was just thinking."

"About?"

"Percy."

"Oh yea… he's _hilarious_." Bill said sarcastically.

"I don't mean it like that. It's just. He didn't believe in Santa an hour ago… but now he completely believes in him… and believes that Santa's got thing for mum!" He started laughing again and Bill quickly joined in.

"I'm actually kinda surprised Percy didn't figure it out."

"Yea…oh well. He'll figure it out eventually. You know he'll be thinking about it all night now. Trying to come up with some proof or something."

"Yea. Well. G'night Char. Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas Bill. 'Night."

Around half an hour later, Molly poked her head in their room. "Oh Arthur dear look at them. They're sound asleep. You better drop off their stockings now. You know Ginny will be in here at the crack of dawn to wake them up."

"I know dear. She'll have us all up." Arthur laughed to himself as he squeezed in the door and deposited a stocking on the end of each bed. "Now, come on dear. This suit is really warm. I have to change into my pajama's, they're a lot cooler."

"Well you know Arthur, it's is very cold in the North Pole." Molly said laughing softly. "That's why the suit has to be so warm."

"But I'm not in the North Pole now am I. I just borrowed it for the night from Ernie."

"I know Dear. But still." They closed the door quietly, and as the snow started to fall outside, the last candle in the hall flickered out, and the house was cast in complete silence that Christmas Eve night.

**-----------------------------------------------------**

**Well. I hope you all liked it! Can you all guess what song I based it after:D 10 House points to anyone who can tell me the song. :P**

**Please, Review… I love getting those little messages :P **

**And if you guys all like this, I may do one chapter for each holiday!**

**Well, Merry Christmas to all… and to all a good night now!**


End file.
